Onepunch Man - VARIOUS X READER! One-shots
by RuzOreo
Summary: CLOSED FOR REQUESTS AT THE MOMENT Gender Neutral - They/Them/It/Their/ (One Punch man characters) Various x READER! One Punch Man (c) (I only own the one shots) Manga Webcomic Written by ONE Published by Shueisha Book was made in November 18, 2015 (ON WATTPAD, My username is "OreoCookie Heaven")


**Just Be Friends  
All we gotta do is  
Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye**

You look down on the floor, unable to look at him. You had lost your sparks when you with him. You ended it with him after you realized you did lost it. You were in denial at first, but you felt it drift away. Your smiles whenever you're with him isn't true anymore, it's just a forced smile. That smile couldn't even reach your eyes, and he knew that. You had broken ties with him. You had no connections with him anymore. He… was just too busy trying to get stronger.

 **Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends**

You still love him, but when you were with him it felt like you were just a burden to him. You lost the spark not because you don't love him anymore, it's because you were thinking he was just forcing himself to be with you. You thought you were being too pushy and abrupt. You couldn't accept it at first, but the pain was too much to bear already. You had to break up, not because you want to.

 **In the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized,  
As I gathered up the broken shards of what use to be,**

When you had come to the point you knew it wasn't working out, you tried to fix it. You tried to put the broken pieces together with what exactly? With Band-Aids? With Glue? It just doesn't seem right. You saw through that you were the only one trying to fix it, the one giving effort to fix it. He didn't even saw that it was broken. The red thread was teared off. You were just kissing it, tears falling down. He won't notice it. Even if he did, things won't be the same thing as it used to be.

 **I wasn't thinking straight,  
And I cut my finger by mistake  
** **Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of?** ****

You were depressed when you broke it off. You thought when he accepted your feelings; you were imagining it would last forever. Tears roll down your cheeks as you look at the thin air. It's like nothing happened between you two. No kissing, not even holding hands. You wanted to hold hands with him, but he was too busy holding his weapons. He was too busy trying to beat the hero. He never even dreamt of being with you.

 **I always knew the truth  
at the bottom of my shy, beating heart  
That making a choice  
wouldn't mend but tear us more apart**

You were scared of trying to interfere with what he was doing. You knew he didn't love you. He only accepted your feelings to avoid breaking you. He didn't understand, but did you? You jumped to the conclusion he loved you just because he accepted you. The more you tried to fix everything, the more you were teared apart from each other.

 **Love was never my thing,  
It's so confusing and it stings.  
There are no words that can excuse  
all the mistakes that I've made**

You never saw it coming. You never believed in fairy tales. You never believed true endings were real. It all changed when you saw him, when you met him. You, the gullible you, at that time you fell in love. It was a mistake after all, falling in love? It wasn't your fault, maybe it was his? You didn't blame him that he broke you, you blamed yourself. You didn't had any excuses to make. You didn't even have the chances to convey what you were feeling. You didn't tell him you were in pain.

 **The world around me  
Is decaying as your saying those words  
I am struggling but it's all that I can do.  
I remember your smile,  
It was just so worthwhile,  
Now it's a memory.**

You saw him after a few months. You had moved on a little. Meeting him again was like fate. You didn't know what to say, it was too awkward. He looked like he had many things to say. He apologized to all the things he did. You stopped him midway, because just hearing him say all that, made it more painful. You felt the pain of struggling back then, and you were only more hurt. Your eyes began to water, and you remembered all your memories with him. Even if it was few, you still had a few fun dates with him. He was more different than the memory you have.

 **No matter how I screamed out,  
only echoes answered me  
My love, you're something I cannot live without  
Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon,**

You remembered the painful memories too. You were screaming inside, but nobody noticed it. No body helped or even saw through you. You might have broken it off, but you still loved him. Seeing him once again? It was really painful for you. Just as you were starting to drift off from the pain, it came back. The red thread you were kissing had no one at the end.

 **Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore  
I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together,  
But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor.**

He looked stronger, and he looked like he never was broken. He didn't knew the pain went back all to you after seeing him. You just smiled at him after stopping him from his talking. You left him on the side of the road, with him paralyzed at where he was standing. The red thread that followed behind you, it wasn't connected anymore. The pieces of your heart fall on the floor. You stopped fixing it, and you didn't care anymore.

 **"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby"  
As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks.**

You looked up to the sky, for you ended up some place where it was quiet. You could feel the words of your mother replaying inside your head. You started to cry once again, while looking up. It started to rain, the raindrops falls on your face. You felt a faint smile on your face.

 **All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye**

 **Just be friends**

You did somehow, had a plan on seeing him again. You would show him you were stronger and that you were better. You were thinking that you'd only just stay as friends with him. You knew you couldn't forget him, so why not just be friends? It isn't so bad, right? ****

 **All we gotta do  
Is just be friends**

 **Just be friends**

I saw her leave me behind. _Pathetic._ I tell myself. Why did I let her go? Why didn't I notice it sooner. The melody of my sound, and the boost to my speed. She was gone, she said her goodbye. I didn't see her or hear from her after that day.

 **The rain is pouring down in my heart,  
I'm standing dead,  
I'm walking blind  
Because of what you said**

I looked over the bouquet of flowers in front of me. She left me. She left me on our three months anniversary. She left without letting me hug her. I was paralyzed at her words, but now it's just like I'm empty. I walked and walked, trying to find you. I didn't even know where I was going, yet you left me with words that broke me inside.

 **Despite all of my running, rain continues to follow,  
This pain is not something that I can simply swallow.**

I ran to our favorite place, to our place where we had our first kiss. I didn't find you anywhere, I didn't know where you went. I felt my throat hurt from trying to stop myself from crying. You weren't home, you weren't here beside me. He looks over to his right, not feeling the presence of yours anymore.

 **Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon,  
Nothing's left to connect the two of us anymore**

I tried to grasp the disappearing light. I didn't grasp anything except the thin air. The ribbon I once saw with a person at the end was gone. The thread was cut, but somehow it had tapes that were fallen off on the floor. I realized you were struggling to fix us, yet the connection wasn't strong enough.

 **Goodbye, my love,  
This is the end  
Please don't watch as I cry  
I'm not sure if my heart will mend  
But I have to let go of your hand**

I finally saw you after a long time. I tried to keep my cool, and you were smiling before you saw me. You lost the smile that I wanted to see once more, though you had looked at me with a regretful expression. I greeted you with a smile and apologized to what I have done. You stopped me midway, and give a painful smile before leaving me. I look back and saw the red thread once again for a long time. It really was broken. I had to let you go.

 **If I had one wish,  
If I had only one wish,  
I'd ask that we be reborn eternally  
And I'd hold your hand  
And never let go,  
I'd hold you through the night and day  
And never leave you**

If only I could rewind to our time. The time we used to smile together, even though I give up trying to make you happy afterwards. I didn't see, I became blind because of my dream. You were just a memory now, and I can't hold your hand anymore. If only I could, I could have one wish. I'd wish to be with you and hold you closer to my heart and never let you go. I'd comfort you and whisper you romantic things. I was just too obsessed with being stronger.

 **No matter how I screamed out,  
only echoes answered me  
My love, you're something I cannot live without  
Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon,**

I wanted to scream out your name, when you left me. I wanted to connect us together once again. I'm just not sure if you'd look back and smile at me once again. The blank world that made only echoes of my voice, it wasn't colorful anymore. It's just white, without you. The thread was already becoming short; it was disappearing little by little.

 **Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore  
I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together,  
But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor.**

I don't have any chance to get you back to my arms. I couldn't wrap you into my arms anymore. He felt his knees weaken and he fell on the floor. People stared at him, but didn't bother helping him. It started to rain, and he looked up to the sky, imagining you were smiling with another man.

 **"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby"  
As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks.**

 ****I have to admit, you were mine. No, you were supposed to be mine. The raindrops that fell on my cheeks also collided with mine. It just didn't work out because of my stupidity.

 **This is goodbye baby**

 **JUST BE FRIENDS**

 **All we gotta do is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
JUST BE FRIENDS  
All we gotta do  
IS JUST BE FRIENDS  
JUST BE FRIENDS.**

" _It's nice to see you again, [Last Name]."_


End file.
